wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deathshead Hawkmoth
Name: Death-Hawk ('Deathshead Hawkmoth' if you want to be really long) Gender: Male Tribe: SilkWing Nickname: Hawk, or Death Appearance: brown and black scales, think. uh. what he's based on. the deathshead hawkmoth. weird paler patterns, including a splotch that resembles a skull of some sort. hence his name. no wings (younger silkwings have no wings, right?) - he's. a young silkwing. Age: 5.5 (NOTE: i changed this to 4.5) dragon years. that's before silkwings get their wings? i think? hm Powers: not many powers. hm. Personality: prefers to keep to himself. not quite timid, but not exactly going to challenge someone. generally dislikes those beneath him (which aren't many), and tries to do as those who are above him say. Other: not very popular among silkwings, due to duller colours. (the above is a temporary form. since he was made for a RP.) Appearance Deathshead Hawkmoth is a rather young SilkWing - he still hasn't metamorphosised yet. He is named for his colours, which are rather similar to the death's-head hawkmoth. His scales are mostly a deep, dull brown colour that could blend quite well with shadows. He also has some scales that are more of a bronze colour, as well as his bronze horns. His antennae are not exactly fluffy, but they do feel slightly fuzzy. Death-Hawk is a somewhat scraggly SilkWing, and he walks somewhat awkwardly. He also has some paler yellow-white patterns, particularly a rather noticeable marking on his back. He has never fully seen it for himself (although a dragon's neck is flexible, the marking is almost at the base of his neck.) but others describe it as 'a skull of some sort, sort of like a mix between a scavenger's and a dragon's'. Overall, Death-Hawk's colours are dull, for a SilkWing. His eyes are a golden-yellow colour. Due to his age, Death-Hawk has no wings yet. However, it seems likely that his wings, too, will mimic the death's-head hawkmoth. Personality Deathshead Hawkmoth is quite a quiet SilkWing. He may have thoughts of rebellion, but he's quick to bury those thoughts. After all, the HiveWings that his family works for aren't that bad, right? They gave them a job, after all - and disobeying them would just cause more problems. Death-Hawk rarely challenges people, and tries to obey those above him as closely as possibly. Death-Hawk likes sweet things, which is... rather fitting, considering one of his 'jobs'. He is afraid of bugs, which actually includes moths, which is ironic, especially since... he's... a SilkWing. Death-Hawk doesn't really understand why some dragons want to revolt. What would they even do, without the HiveWings to guide them? Death-Hawk has never met a LeafWing before, and believes that they are extinct. If he were to meet one... let's just say that it wouldn't go well, for the LeafWing. (Or for Death-Hawk - as vicious as he can be in a fight, he is still rather small and weak, even for a dragonet of his age.) Generally, the SilkWing treats those below him (if there are any) with... disdain. This will probably get worse as he gets older. History The brown SilkWing hatched one night in Winter, in the south of Pantala, within the Mantis Hive. He was within a clutch containing three others, other than him. There was Brimstone, named for his pale yellow scales, which matched the common brimstone's wings. There was Atlas, named for her orange-and-white scales - and her size. The largest of her siblings, Atlas was the second to hatch, and, shortly after she hatched, Heath Fritillary, too, hatched. Fritillary, as he was often called, was brown, like Deathshead Hawkmoth. But he had the most beautiful orange-yellow patterns. Finally, Deathshead Hawkmoth hatched out, and he was... well, you already know what he was like. Atlas and Death-Hawk were both partially named for their antennae - slightly more furry than most SilkWings', similar to their father. Atlas once commented that it was almost funny. The largest dragonet, and the smallest dragonet, yet they were both united by their antennae. Death-Hawk, and, indeed, some of the other dragons that he met, hated his duller colours. All the rest, even Fritillary, had some bright patterns. But all Death-Hawk had was his sickly pale splotch that resembled a skull. His family thought this was ridiculous - Death-Hawk's colours, though admittedly... strange, for a SilkWing, were not too bad. "And," Brimstone had added, once, "maybe you'll get really pretty wings! Apparently, death's-he- uh. I forget the rest. Apparently, the moth you're named after has the most gorgeous lower wings! A pretty, golden-yellow colour!" The HiveWing family that they all worked for (or, rather, the adults worked for and the dragonets helped) didn't really mind Death-Hawk's colours too much. In fact, their opinion of him was sort of mixed. Velvet, the matriarch of the HiveWing family, thought that he was strange, but seemed to do as he was told. Spider, the HiveWing dragonet, liked all of the SilkWing dragonets. But she seemed to prefer Death-Hawk. Cordyceps, the unusually-named HiveWing mother of Spider, thought that all of the SilkWings were somewhat of a nuisance, particularly Death-Hawk. Not that Velvet let her say it out loud. But, overall, Deathshead Hawkmoth had a fairly nice life, up until the attack. It happened at night, and was partially successful. An attack on the HiveWing family, yet they ended up killing one of Death-Hawk's 4-and-a-half-year-old siblings. The dragonets were forced to hide away somewhere, but there were only three of them the next morning. They found Fritillary's corpse. The SilkWing had tried to fight back. There were two other deaths. Death-Hawk's father, and a HiveWing who was apparently Spider's father. It turned out that there had been three dragons who'd attacked, and one had been killed. There had been a LeafWing attack. It wasn't the only one, but it was the only one that really affected Death-Hawk. Because it meant that LeafWings were real. And, considering that his first impression of them was what appeared to be the PoisonWings... ...it made him dislike them more. No. It made him hate them more. From then on, Death-Hawk stayed closer to Atlas and Brimstone. You know, there are many endings to Deathshead Hawkmoth's story. And most of them involve LeafWings. But let's not spoil things yet. For now, Death-Hawk is a small, scrawny, dull SilkWing, with a grudge against the LeafWings who attacked his family. Relationships WIP Trivia * WIP Gallery deathhawk.png|A drawing of an older Death-Hawk. (by me) deathhawkpalette.png|A colour palette of some sort for him. Deathshead_Hawkmoth_-_Joy_Ang_ref.png|Ref by PinkRose06 Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Content (Chipper the Crow) Category:Males